Spider-Man
| ff = | sm = all | smu = all | voice = Christopher Daniel Barnes Peter Mark Richman Warren Sroka Rino Romano | other = Age of Apocalypse Spider-Carnage Armored Alternate Universe Scarlet Alternate Universe Mechanical Arms Alternate Universe Six Arms Alternate Universe Actor Alternate Universe }} Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is a famed superhero based out of the New York City area. Despite his shaky public image, he is one of the most recognized heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. He lives by his late Uncle Ben's motto, "With great power comes great responsibility". Biography Early life Peter's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were spies for the United States of America government. While on a mission, the two were killed and branded as traitors. Peter was sent to live with his uncle Ben Parker and his Aunt May. Ben and May taught Peter to be responsible and studious. Peter began to love science. At the age of ten Ben took Peter to science camp where he met the genius in charge named Otto Octavius. Once Peter began an experiment of his own but it backfired and the other children laughed at him. Dr. Octavius comforted Peter by telling him that their laughter was meaningless, and science would justify their actions. Peter remembered those words and looked up to him as a mentor. As Peter grew up he continued to be ostracized by society, due to his geeky look and interest in science. In high school he asked Liz Allen to a science demonstration on neogenics but she turned him down to go to a party with Flash Thompson. Flash pushes him into a puddle and the group laughs at him. Great Power Peter went to the demonstration anyways, alone. Unbeknownst to anyone, a spider descended into the beam as it was activated and later bit Peter. He didn't know for sure, but strongly believed that it was radioactive. He became ill and left the demonstration. He ran outside and began hallucinating that he was turning into a spider. Peter woke up disoriented in a nearby alley, his head is throbbing. Peter failed to notice that he walked right into the path of an oncoming vehicle. Peter miraculously leaped out of the way and stuck to the nearby building. Peter found that he can climb walls and had the strength and agility of a spider. He also seemed to have acquired the knowledge to make webbing that he put into small cartridges and inserts into web shooters. Great Responsibility At first Peter thought he could make money off his new powers. He designed a red and blue costume for himself so he would not be recognized. He went on a show called It's Amazing to gain attention and make some cash. He felt that even though he had a mask on, he was still showing off to all those who picked on him before. An agent saw the "Spider-Man's" act and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, in professional wrestling. After winning a bout, Spider-Man was in the locker room when a thief ran by him. Not wanting to get involved, Spider-Man let the man go, stating he was a wrestler not a cop. Peter returned home and saw police surrounding the place. Inside an officer told him that his Uncle Ben tried to stop a thief but the man was armed. The thief had been chased to a warehouse. Peter wanted the man first and donned his Spider-Man costume to track him down. Spider-Man went to the warehouse and unmasked the man, seeing that it was the same from the locker room. He realized that had he stopped the guy Uncle Ben would still be alive. Peter vowed to never put himself before anyone else, that with great power comes great responsibility. Fighting Crime Peter and his Aunt May became desperate for money after Ben's death, leading Peter to become a photographer at The Daily Bugle, taking picture of himself in action. Setting up his first meeting with J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, and Eddie Brock. He also began attending Empire State University and began working with Dr. Connors. During this job, Spider-Man fights against his first enemy, the Lizard, who was really Peter's science teacher at ESU, Dr. Connors. Spider-Man was able to defeat the raging Lizard monster and cure Dr. Connors. Also during this job at the Bugle, Peter encounters supervillains such as Scorpion, the Spider-Slayers, and the Chameleon. Perhaps Spider-Man's greatest foe was his former teacher, Otto Octavius who, after an accident, went under the name Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus kidnapped Jameson and Peter's date, Felicia Hardy. After careful planning, Spider-Man was able to immobilize Octavius and save his friends. During his early career Spider-Man continually bested fellow photographer Eddie Brock. Brock kept trying to disgrace and/or capture the wallcrawler without success, and Brock was fired from the Bugle and unable to find work at any newspaper. When a space shuttle crashed and Spider-Man went to the rescue Brock took photos of Rhino stealing from the shuttle and doctored them to make it appear as though Spider-Man was the thief. A symbiotic life form attached itself to Spider-Man as he saved John Jameson and his co-pilot. That night Peter gave up being Spider-Man. However, in his sleep the symbiote became his new suit. The new suit gave Spider-Man even greater strength and agility, but made him more aggressive. Spider-Man used this new suit to defeat Rhino and Shocker. Spider-Man, along with testimony from John Jameson, was able to prove that Brock's photos were fake and Brock was again fired. When Spider-Man nearly killed Shocker he reminded Uncle Ben's teaching when saying a word of "power", realized that he overused the symbiote suit's power that was taking him over too long as Doctor Connors warned him and got rid of it. Unfortunately the symbiote bonded with Brock and formed the vengeful Venom, who had all his powers and his memories. Spider-Man was only able to defeat Venom by luring him near the John Jameson Space Probe as it took off. Mutation Spider-Man has had to overcome more than just supervillains. He came to discover that his mutation was turning him into something else. At first it seems as though he was simply loosing his powers. This proved dangerous when Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Rhino, Chameleon, Scorpion, and Mysterio joined together as part of the Insidious Six. The Six beat and unmasked him. However, because his powers were fading they believed it was a trick by Peter who wasn't really Spider-Man. Peter went along with this and then beat them while preserving his dual identity. Dr. Connors found that the change in his mutation was another stage in his evolution. Spider-Man eventually went to the Xavier Mansion to seek help from Charles Xavier. He encountered the X-Men while looking for a cure but was told that they simply teach mutants to deal with their powers, not cure it. Peter began researching into his disease but attracts the attention of classmate Michael Morbius, who believed Peter was trying to win an internship. Morbius used a sample of Peter's blood and turned himself into a living vampire. Peter's condition got more painful and when he tried a cure he grew four extra arms and eventually turned into a large spider creature. He would eventually be cured thanks to the combined efforts of the Punisher, former adversary Kraven the Hunter, and Dr. Mariah Crawford. Although they turn him back he was not fully cured. Spider-Man would keep seeing Dr. Connors for treatments to halt the mutation but was unable to cure it. Adrian Toomes became the Vulture and used an age stealing device on Spider-Man turning him into an old man. However, Toomes also acquired the mutation and transformed into Man Spider. Dr. Connors was eventually able to return Spider-Man's youth while keeping the mutation in Toomes, so that Spider-Man was cured. Personal Problems During this time Peter tried to ignore his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, as he did not want to involve her in his genetic problems. This lead her into the arms of his best friend Harry Osborn. The two dated for a while and eventually got engaged. Once when they were captured by the Kingpin Mary Jane realized that she did not love Harry the way a wife should love a husband the two broke it off. Eventually she went back to Peter. When Peter once again considered quitting his double life after accidentally destroying a medical facility in a battle with Doctor Octopus, a powerful figure named Madame Web came to him and convinced him to keep going. She would continue to give him advice often dealing with the situation at hand, while at the same time preparing him for an unknown but great battle. Wilson Fisk offers a job to Peter at his Fisktronics facility. However, the true intent was to frame Peter for treason and make it seem as though he were selling military secrets. Peter was defended by Matt Murdock but was kidnapped by a Spider-Man disguised Chameleon, furthering the suspicion that he was guilty. The superhero Daredevil came to his aid and together they cleared Peter's name and got Richard Fisk sent to prison. During the encounter, Spider-Man found that Kingpin was Wilson Fisk. The Night Mary Jane Watson Disappeared Peter would eventually meet his greatest enemy in the form of his best friend's father, Norman Osborn. Osborn had previously commissioned the Spider Slayers and Hobgoblin, but an accident caused the Hobgoblin weaponry to be altered and a divergent personality to form, the Green Goblin. Spider-Man was able to defeat this new goblin the first time and it seemed like Norman Osborn was in control. Unfortunately the Green Goblin personality reemerged and specifically targeted the wallcrawler. He used the Time Dilation Accelerator to discover Spider-Man's secret identity and kidnapped his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Mary Jane fell and, unbeknownst to Spider-Man, went into one of the portals. Believing her to be dead, Spider-Man swore vengeance on the goblin until Norman too went into a portal. Madame Web was unwilling to return Mary Jane and Peter told her to leave, and she did for a time. Later Peter's other girlfriend, Felicia Hardy, was kidnapped by the Kingpin and turned into the superhero Black Cat. At first Spider-Man, still bitter over the loss of Mary Jane, brushed her off telling her to stop. Eventually he warmed up to the idea of having a partner and even came to rely on her. However, when Morbius returned Black Cat teamed up with the vampire and Blade in order to fight the Vampire Queen, leaving Spider-Man alone again. Harry Osborn eventually went insane over the loss of his father, his former girlfriend, and the apparent betrayal of Peter. Harry did not realize, or did not want to, that Mary Jane was not really in love with him and felt Peter stabbed him in the back. Harry eventually found his father's Goblin technology thanks to a communication from the Green Goblin from the limbo. Harry used it to become the next Green Goblin. At the same time the Punisher came back and decided to look into the disappearance of Mary Jane, feeling Peter had something to do with it. Spider-Man was able to defeat his former friend while eluding the anti-hero. When the Punisher arrived at Peter's house demanding to know where Mary Jane was, she miraculously appeared. Peter and Mary Jane renewed their relationship. Mary Jane was offered a part in a movie but was kidnapped. After rescuing her, with the help of Mysterio, Spider-Man realized just how much he really cares for her and reveals his identity asking her to marry him. While seeking an apartment together they are attacked by Hobbie Brown. Peter becomes Spider-Man to stop him. After Hobbie becomes the Prowler he seeks Peter's help in finding Spider-Man because his suit needs constant help from Kingpin or else it would explode. Spider-Man and Prowler defeat Kingpin and release him from the suit. Later, Peter and Mary Jane get married, despite some trouble from the jealous Harry Osborn, who eventually stepped aside and returned to Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. World Problems Peter then learns that his parents, Richard and Mary, were traitors, causing Peter to travel to Russia to clear their names. Meanwhile, the Kingpin recreates his Insidious Six in order to find the Red Skull's Doomsday Device. Spider-Man teams up with the Six American Warriors in order to stop the Kingpin's plan. Along the way Peter finds that his parents were double-agents and were framed by the Red Skull, they were in fact loyal to their country. The warriors fail to stop the release of Red Skull from a device that has kept him frozen in time, but luckily Captain America was also released. Together the heroes learn that Red Skull's doomsday device is actually his son turned into the powerful villain Electro. They manage to stop Electro but Captain America was again trapped within the device alongside Red Skull. Finally with a break, Peter and Mary Jane were able to go on their honeymoon. Unfortunately, Hydro-Man appears and kidnaps Mary Jane. With Black Cat, Spider-Man was able to track down Hydo-Man and finds Mary Jane. That is, until she uses water powers to defeat her old boyfriend. Spider-Man and Mary Jane find that this is not the real Mary Jane nor the real Hydo-Man. They are clones created by Miles Warren and they are breaking down due to weak cell structures. Spider-Man refused to let Mary Jane be taken away from him again but has little choice. Mary Jane evaporates, the facility collapses, and Spider-Man was almost swept away by the rushing water. Madame Web appears once more and takes him away for his final test. Secret Wars Spider-Man has been trained by Madame Web for a horror beyond belief. Her master, Beyonder, did not believe Spider-Man to be worthy enough yet and puts him through the Secret Wars against Doctor Octavius, Alistair Smythe, Lizard, Red Skull, and Doctor Doom. Beyonder puts the villains on a planet that knows no such thing as war and leaves them there for one year, allowing the villains to take over and nearly destroy everything that society built. Calling it the Secret Wars, Spider-Man enlisted the help of the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Iron Man, and Storm. He was able to stop the Lizard and bring out the Dr. Connors personality. He was also able to bring the Black Cat with to the planet, though against her wishes. Together the heroes were able to defeat the villains and win the wars. Beyonder put everyone back without the knowledge of what happened and then sent Spider-Man to his ultimate challenge. Spider-Wars The Beyonder takes Spider-Man to a dimension that has been devastated, by Spider-Man. In this reality there are two Spider-Mans, one is a clone but neither knows which. One took dyed his hair and took the names Ben Reilly and Scarlet Spider, and the other bonded with a Carnage symbiote to become the villainous Spider-Carnage. This dimension's Dr. Connors thought that Ben was the real Peter and the other was the clone. Not wanting to accept that, Spider-Carnage wanted to destroy not only Scarlet Spider-Man but all of existence, including every single alternate dimension. Spider-Carnage even teamed up with Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, and Kingpin. So Spider-Man must team up with and lead the Spider-Men, consisting of Scarlet Spider and four other alternate universe Spider-Mans to defeat Spider-Carnage. Unfortunately one does not seem to have any superpowers so he at first must stay behind but does come when one Spider-Man becomes Man Spider. The heroes are able to stop Spider-Carnage's plan but the evil wallcrawler manages to escape. Beyonder tracks Spider-Carnage to another dimension, this one belonging to the armored Spider-Man. A dimension where Spider-Man is a celebrity, well loved, and rich. This time Spider-Carnage plans to destroy each dimension, one at a time. Beyonder only has enough power to send one, so our Spider-Man goes. There he meets the beautiful Gwen Stacy, fiance to Spider-Man. His attorney, Wilson Fisk, becomes involved with Spider-Carnage and captured Spider-Man. Luckily, Gwen recognized that Spider-Carnage was not her Spider-Man and released the good one. Unable to defeat the symbiote powered former hero, Spider-Man uses his head to get to Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man found Uncle Ben, dead in all other dimensions except this one. Ben was able to talk Spider-Carnage out of his insane plan and told him to fight the symbiote. Unable to fully separate, Spider-Carnage threw himself into portal that completely destroyed him. Spider-Man finally got to say good bye to Uncle Ben, and he told Peter just how proud he is of him. Spider-Man returned to Madame Web's domain and saw the other Spider-Men leave. But Madame Web has one last dimension Spider-Man must see, that of the Spider-Man without powers. In this dimension, Spider-Man is a fictional character created by a man called Stan Lee. This Spider-Man is simply an actor in a costume. Spider-Man gets to meet his "creator" and the two get to talk while Stan goes on a webslinging trip with the suddenly real wallcrawler. Madame Web eventually picked up Spider-Man and they left to go get Mary Jane, a duly needed reward. Spider-Man eventually found the real Mary Jane. He revealed his identity to her and the two got began a relationship. It is possible that, to avoid complications with explaining their relationship to friends and family, they got married and continued as if she were always the wife. After all, the only two who knew about the aquatic clone were Peter and Miles Warren, who was never seen again. At some point the two went to a Yankee baseball game, where he used his powers so they could get in, presumably for free, and watch. Counter-Earth While covering John Jameson's launch to Counter-Earth he spotted Venom and Carnage boarding the shuttle. He failed to stop the two symbiotes and was blamed when Jameson's shuttle crashed. The public began to hunt the wallcrawler and was eventually believed to be dead. Peter got a wrist-worn device from Reed Richard's that utilizes nano technology that comes out of his watch and covers his body in seconds in a highly technological suit. Spider-Man snuck aboard another shuttle headed for Counter-Earth, with Peter Parker supposedly along to document the adventures. Spider-Man also crashed on Counter-Earth and found his way to John Jameson, now fighting alongside a resistance group. Spider-Man joins Jameson and Peter found work as a photographer at The Daily Byte and roomed with a single mother and her son, Naoko and Shane Yamada-Jones. Spider-Man became the main focus of the High Evolutionary and his Beastial army, most notably the Knights of Wudagore. Spider-Man also had to deal with Venom's and Carnage's attempts to take over the planet as part of the Synoptic. :Unfortunately, ''Spider-Man: Unlimited was canceled right before the final episode of its first season aired, so what became of Spider-Man and his allies after the cliffhanger ending of the last aired episode was never seen.'' Powers and Abilities Spider-Man has all the relative powers of a spider. His physical strength is relative to that of a spiders. He has Olympic-like agility and can stick to just about anything. In addition, he has an inherent knowledge of spider webbing, knowing which chemicals to combine in which proportions. To shoot his webbing he created web shooters that he wears on his wrists and activates by pressing with his middle and ring fingers. His most unique power is his Spider-Sense. This is almost precognitive in nature and allows him to sense danger in any form, even when disguised as a friend or ally. The true source of his powers is debatable. It may be that he got all his powers from the spider bite. Or it could have activated a dormant mutant gene in his DNA. This is likely since when a neogenic bomb, that should have affected everything nearby that was altered by neogenics, is activated the Lizard and his "children" were returned to normal but Spider-Man was unaffected. Personality In addition to physical prowess, Spider-Man possess a keen scientific mind. He is able to easily solve complex problems and build almost any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed spider-tracers, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. Peter was able to make his own suit and constantly repairs it. He also has a miniature camera and flashlight in his belt. Later, Peter designed watch that contained a complex system of nano-bots that could cover his body and clothes in seconds and form his new nano-tech suit and could allow him to appear invisible, fire different types of webbing and fire darts and have normal, infrared, and augmented vision. Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him he knows he must maintain the double life for their safety. Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities. Relationships :See also Spider-Man's Friends and Family. Being an orphan, Peter Parker only knew two members of his family, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. His parents, Richard and Mary Parker, died when he was very young so he only heard second-hand stories about them. May and Ben were more his parents than anyone else. Though he is considered a geek and nerd, Peter has many close friends. His best friend could be considered Harry Osborn. Though initially a bully towards him, Flash Thompson lightened up became a friend over time. He was also good friends with fellow lab assistant Debra Whitman, waitress Liz Allen, and Daily Bugle co-workers Glory Grant, Robbie Robertson, and even J. Jonah Jameson. While on Counter-Earth, Peter made friends with Naoko Yamada-Jones and her son Shane. Peter may not have had much luck in high school with women, but in college he dated several beautiful women. He went out with Felicia Hardy, who initially did not show any interest in him but did go out on a couple of dates. However, it was the model and actress Mary Jane Watson who was destined to be his wife. They spent the most time together and had their ups and downs. While it was her aqua-clone he married first, he ended up with the real person eventually. Allies :See also Spider-Man's Allies. In his long crime-fighting career, Spider-Man has made many allies and met many other superheroes. Black Cat was the closest thing to a partner that he ever had. The two went through much together. His next closet ally was Iron Man who helped him fight symbiotes, interdimensional travelers, and Earth's mightiest villains. Captain America was a frequent ally against Red Skull. Dr. Curt Connors and Mariah Crawford were close friends and allies who helped him in several situations and he helped them when they needed it. Of all the police force in the city, he got to know Detective Terri Lee best. Though initially an enemy, he did team up with Kraven the Hunter a couple of times. S.H.I.E.L.D. and its director Nick Fury helped Spider-Man on several occasions. Though they did not always get along with each other, he and Blade helped each other. Prowler was initially an enemy but sought out his help in stopping Kingpin. On Counter-Earth, he unofficially joined the resistance along with John Jameson, Git Hoskins, Karen O'Malley, and X-51. He also teamed up with the X-Men (particularly Wolverine, Beast, and Storm), the Fantastic Four, the Six American Warriors, Silver Sable, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, Wong, War Machine, Blade's trainer Whistler, Gwen Stacy, and the Counter-Earth versions of Green Goblin and Vulture. His greatest allies were the other Spider-Men, alternate universe versions of himself including one that had no powers at all. These were trained by Madame Web and Beyonder just as he was. The oddest ally of his is Bruce. Bruce is a gargoyle on the side of a building that he often confides in. He even brought Mary Jane to see him when he was revealing his secret identity. Enemies :See also Spider-Man's Enemies. The problem with being such a prominent hero is that he has come up against numerous villains out for his blood. His most prominent foe has been the Kingpin of crime. No other villain has done more to be a thorn in Spider-Man's side. However, it is the Green Goblin and Venom who are his two more dangerous foes. These are the ones who know his secret identity and are not above using it to their advantage. Hobgoblin was a particularly nasty foe who was only captured once and caused much chaos and destruction before he was. Curt Connor's alter ego Lizard, Mariah Crawford's Calypso, Harry Osborn's version of the Green Goblin proved difficult for him to combat as they were his friends. Though he had heroic intentions, Punisher fought against Spider-Man several times. Spot started as a reluctant foe but quickly redeemed himself to stop New York City's destruction. Rocket Race was merely a misguided kid seeking help for his mother. He fought against numerous criminal leader types like Hammerhead, Owl, Silvermane and his daughter Alisha Silver, Susan Cho, Herbert Landon, and Richard Fisk. Alistair and Spencer Smythe both developed robots to stop him, and Alistair eventually become a cyborg who once aligned himself with him. Though he had good intentions, J. Jonah Jameson constantly ruined Spider-Man's reputation with the public. He also helped create, whether he knew it or not, many of the villains who fought the hero. Other foes include Baron Mordo, Venom's "son" Carnage, Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Red Skull and his sons Chameleon and Electro, Hydro-Man and his clone, Miranda Wilson, Mirium the vampire quieen, Mysterio, Doctor Octopus, Red Skull, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Tombstone, Vulture, Big Wheel, and the Spider-Slayers Black Widow, Black Widow II, Tarantula, Scorpion, and Mega Slayer. The worst villains have been Spider-Man himself. The first time was his own mutation which created Man Spider. The other was an alternate universe version of himself who let his anger get the best of him, was bonded with a Carnage symbiote, and became Spider-Carnage who intended to destroy all of reality. On Counter-Earth, Spider-Man faced all new villains, mostly due to the High Evolutionary and his Beastial army. Particularly notable where the Knights of Wundagore members Sir Ram, Lord Tiger, Lady Ursula, and Lady Vermin. He also fought against Counter-Earth versions of Electro and the Hunter. He even fought John Jameson when he had been transformed into a large wolf creature. Alternate Versions Forms Symbiote Suit When an alien symbiotic creature came to Earth it attached itself to Peter in his sleep, becoming a different suit. The suit was all black with a white black widow symbol and white squares on the hands. The alien creature enhanced Spider-Man's strength, agility, and even his aggression. At first Peter enjoyed the suit since he was strong enough to defeat Rhino and Shocker, plus it could become any clothes he desired. However, the suit was attempting to take him over and Peter was forced to remove it. Unfortunately the suit attached itself to Eddie Brock and became Venom. Mutation When Spider-Man's body began to mutate further he sought out the help of Dr. Mariah Crawford who gave him what she believed to be a cure. However, it accelerated the changes and he grew four extra arms, for a total of six limbs. Peter still felt he needed to capture Morbius, and then the Punisher arrived to take Spider-Man down believing the media. Spider-Man eventually mutated further into a creature dubbed "Man Spider". Man Spider could shoot acid from his mouth and webbing from every limb without webshooters. Man Spider had feelings from Peter but did not seem to possess any of Peter's memories, and vice-versa. Man Spider continued searching out Morbius while fighting the Punisher. Dr. Crawford then asked out her boyfriend Kraven the Hunter to find Man Spider, who also tangled with Punisher. Punisher was eventually captured by Man Spider and taken to the World Trade Center parking garage. Kraven followed the mutated hero there and was able to administer another cure, this time reversing the effects. The nightmare was not over however. Spider-Man would have to continually see Dr. Connors to stop the mutation, sometimes the arms would begin to grow again. Universes Age of Apocalypse In an alternate universe where Charles Xavier was killed, Magneto formed the X-Men. Spider-Man joined the Avengers and fought the X-Men. This version was erased when Bishop, Shard, Wolverine, and Storm stopped Xavier from being killed. Spider-Carnage and Ben Reilly In one alternate universe Spider-Man was cloned by Miles Warren, except that neither knew which was the clone and which was the original. One changed his name to Ben Reilly, died his hair blonde, and adopted a different costume that had impact webbing in addition to web shooters. This one was called the Scarlet Spider. The other kept the original identity and name thinking he was the original. However, this world's Dr. Connors found that Ben may have been the original and that Peter was the clone, causing Peter to deeply resent and even hate Ben. Soon, Ben went after the Kingpin, but Peter followed and attacked Ben. During the fight, an open interdimensional portal released the Carnage symbiote and it attached itself to Peter, sensing his rage. Thus Spider-Carnage was born. With the means to exact his revenge Peter teamed up with Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Green Goblin and all but destroyed New York City. Spider-Carnage planned to use interdimensional portal technology to destroy every single reality. Our Spider-Man arrived and Spider-Carnage had briefly mistaken him for Ben. Ben teamed up with our Spider-Man and four others to fight Peter. Ben and the others were successful in stopping Peter's plan but he got away to another dimension, the Armored Spider-Man's world. Only one could follow so our Spider-Man was chosen. Spider-Carnage teamed up with that world's Wilson Fisk, Spider-Man's lawyer, and again tried his plan of destroying reality, except this time he would have to do it one dimension at a time. Spider-Man was able to stop him by letting that world's still living Uncle Ben to talk to him. Spider-Carnage then sacrificed himself to stop the Carnage symbiote. Afterwards, Ben and the other Spider-Men were returned to their respective dimensions. Armored One version of Peter existed where Uncle Ben was never killed. This Peter never learned the price of failure and eventually became arrogant. He was very rich, enough to have a science center named after him and his own robot. He was even able to build for himself a suit of armor similar to Iron Man's. His identity was known to the public and was well loved. He was even engaged to a lovely woman named Gwen Stacy. During the fight with Spider-Carnage he was stunned and needed to be evacuated. Six Arms Another version has just gotten to the point where he grew the extra arms. But instead of seeing them as a bother, this Spider-Man adapted and made a costume to cover the extra arms and got additional web shooters. When he went to fight Spider-Carnage he further mutated into Man Spider and attacked the other Spider-Men, which forced the Beyonder to teleport him away. This is unknown if he was ever cured or not. Mechanical Arms In one alternate universe Spider-Man acquired Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms. He figured out a way to control them through a visor he built. While attacking Spider-Carnage's fortress this Spider-Man is knocked down by Hobgoblin's glider and hit with the Armored Spider-Man's gas missile. Actor The last version existed where Spider-Man was a fictional character created by a man named Stan Lee, our universe. He was an actor who played the superhero. During the attack on Spider-Carnage several of the Spider-Men were incapacitated. This powerless Spider-Man was transported there to stop Spider-Carnage's plan thus saving all of existence. After Spider-Carnage was defeated our Spider-Man went to his dimension to meet Stan Lee. Timeline Spider-Carnage was successful in destroying all alternate dimensions and all versions of all characters. Just before the blast reached his dimension the Beyonder was able to reverse time to a point where he and Madame Web could prepare the various Spider-Men to fight Spider-Carnage. Thanks to the efforts of the various Spider-Men this timeline was erased. Background Spider-Man was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes in and Rino Romano in . Barnes voiced all the alternate versions of the character in the first series. Warren Sroka provided the voice of young Peter in while Peter Mark Richman voiced the elderly Peter in . Man Spider was voiced by Jim Cummings. In the Japanese dub Spider-Man is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. Barnes and Cummings once again teamed up to voice characters in ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions''. Despite rumors, Peter Parker's first season design is not based on the Nicholas Hammond in ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' nor the Ken doll.John Semper at TwitterJohn Semper at Twitter Both the Hammond and this versions were based on the classic design by John Romita, Sr.. John Semper, Jr. explained, "He was based on detailed instructions given by to producer Bob Richardson, who then drew the design himself. Stan wanted to 'update' the look of Peter Parker. When we first started working on the series, Peter looked like Romita’s version of Peter. But, one day, Stan woke up on the wrong side of the bed and decided he wanted a new look, and so this was what was created. Nobody was more surprised by the change than I was. Any resemblance to Nicholas Hammond is purely coincidental."Comic Book Legends Revealed #569 at Comic Book Resources This is the first version of Spider-Man where the symbiote makes Peter darker and more aggressive. Before this, the symbiote was just trying to take him over without any changes in his personality. This was kept for the ''Spider-Man 3'' film and . The above stated possibility that Spider-Man is a mutant is mentioned in other media but not the Marvel Animated Universe. This was to explain a plot hole. It is unknown whether Spider-Carnage's symbiote is the same Carnage symbiote that Spider-Man and Venom fought and pushed into the Dormammu's dimension or another Carnage symbiote from an entirely different dimension. Since Carnage was featured in it can be assumed that the latter is true. Many of the alternate versions of Spider-Man stem from the comics. Spider-Man has donned metallic armor, grew four extra arms, and acquired Doctor Octopus's metallic arms. Though not for the same reasons as given in the show and has obviously given each up. The armored Spider-Man's robot in the finale comes from a Spider-Man live action series airing in Japan in the 1970s, in which Spider-Man is a Power Ranger-esque hero who fights monsters with the traditional spider-powers, which are activated by the alien device that also suits him up. He must summon his robot to deal with monsters when they become gigantic. Spider-Man's costume in Spider-Man Unlimited was inspired by Spider-Man 2099. IGN ranked this version of Spider-Man at number twenty-four among their top ninety animated characters of the 1990s. He ranked above Beast and Rogue but below Gambit and Wolverine. They said, "Peter Parker swooped into our homes and hearts when FOX unleashed Spider-Man: The Animated Series, a long-awaited entry into the Marvel TV line after the robust success of X-Men. This was the tale fans were clamoring for, revealing the (network executive-altered) origin story of Spider-Man that showcased his exploits in heroics with gorgeous animation for the time. A colorful cast of adversaries brought out the best in Spider-Man as a wise-cracking hero, to boot."Top 90 Animated Characters of the '90s at IGN Planned Stories A proposed sixth season of Spider-Man would have seen Spider-Man traveling back in time to Victorian era England in order to find Mary Jane. Somehow Carnage would be there and have become Jack the Ripper, who appeared in 's . The show was cancelled because of disputes between Avi Arad and Margaret Loesch. Another reason it was never made was because the producers felt that it would be lackluster to show Spider-Man after he had saved all of existence. Another planned storyline that was never made would have seen Mysterio getting the Time Dilation Accelerator. He would use it to rob banks until he accidentally came across Dormammu and the two would team up. Eventually Ghost Rider would intervene. One reason it was never made was because Ghost Rider appeared on and the rights to the character were then held by UPN. In the Comics It is stated that he has a Healing Factor just as Wolverine does, though not as fast. He can also return to normal after being bitten by a vampire. Peter went into wrestling first to gain attention and then went on television. The thief robbed the television station, not the wrestling venue. The series switched this aspect. The first Spider-Man film also had the thief robbing the venue. Chameleon was the first supervillain he fought. Has joined the Fantastic Four and Avengers. He approached the FF early in his career because he thought he could get paid there, not realizing that they weren't paid a regular salary. He later joined as a regular member along with Hulk, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider. Was possessed by the Uni-Power, which he used to defeat the Tri-Sentinel, Doctor Doom, Hulk, and Magneto. It was a terminally ill boy, named Tim Hammond, that Spider-Man visited. In the episode, Taina states that she has a brother named Timmy. Green Goblin killed Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend at the time, and then killed himself soon after. This was adapted into . The reason Gwen was not included in the series was that the producers did not feel they could feature a character destined to die. The storyline not only proved a major milestone in Spider-Man's life but led to Mary Jane being more serious and involved in his life. It was Gwen, not Mary Jane, who was cloned by Miles Warren. Madame Web is a psychic mutant, not interdimensional being. He met where when she needed protection against Juggernaut. Spider-Man defeated the unstoppable foe but luring him into wet cement where he sank. Peter got the symbiote suit during the Secret Wars. Mister Fantastic was the one who told him that it was trying to take him over. Warren cloned Peter making Ben Reilly. Peter gave up being a superhero when Mary Jane became pregnant, letting Ben take over. During this time, the Carnage symbiote attached to Ben. Ben was revealed to be the clone when he sacrificed himself to save Peter from Green Goblin. Mary Jane sadly lost the baby. Black Cat was interested in Spider-Man until he revealed his identity to her. She thought Peter was too much of a geek. Though they have rekindled their relationship. Ms. Marvel said she began having feelings for him after she was bonded with the Venom symbiote. Silver Sable also has feelings for him. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-751263) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *[http://marvel.toonzone.net/spideytas/bios/heroes/spider-man/ Spider-Man Biography] at Marvel Animation Age *[http://marvel.toonzone.net/spideyunlimited/bios/heroes/spider-man/ Spider-Man Unlimited Biography] at Marvel Animation Age *Spider-Man Retrospective Part Two at Marvel Animation Age *Spider-Man Retrospective Part Three at Marvel Animation Age *Spider-Man Retrospective Part Four at Marvel Animation Age *Spider-Man Retrospective Part Five at Marvel Animation Age Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Heroes Category:Spider-Men Category:Symbiotes Category:Empire State University Category:Scientists Category:The Daily Bugle